Small Crime
by HungerFabrevans
Summary: Nobody knows that Mike was the first boy that made Quinn feel loved. With passing years both of them have almost forgetten it actually happened. What will happen when one forced kiss can remind them of the past and change everything. "It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you. It's the wrong time for somebody new. It's a small crime and I've got no excuse."
1. The first time

I think I might explode, this tension is so cold.  
And all this fighting between us is really getting old.  
We need a magic touch, before it all blows up.  
We've both had enough, we've both had enough.  
So let's just get away, go to that special place.  
Where we first met and on the floor, my feet were swept away.  
Baby it's worth a try, I beleive in you and I.  
Only takes just one night...

Before we both give in  
Don't let it end.  
Let's form the love again.

I feel like dancing the night away.  
Feels like just yesterday we danced for the first time, remember our first time

Let's let the music keep our bodies awake.  
Feels like im touching you right now for the first time, remember our first time

~**_The first time_, Bruno Mars**

There she was. Sitting on the floor of Artie's living room. Everyone seemed to have fun drinking irresponsibly and laughing and talking loudly. But not her. She was just sitting there and observing her club mates. It was half of October and the weather only deepened her depression. It was her senior year and she was in one big mess. She hadn't heard anything from Sam and it was killing her. But what was she expecting? They were just friends. _Just_ friends. Even though they had spent his last months in Lima together, like, _together, _he had never asked her to be his girlfriend again. Maybe because he still hadn't trusted her, she kept telling herself, or maybe it had been like that just because Sam had already known. But that didn't changed the fact that she couldn't believe she let him leave her. Again. But that was it. And she knew it. She knew she had to get herself together. Sam was her past. Her lovely, sweet past. And the past had to leave. Now.

"I'm going for a beer for me and Tina, do you want something, Quinn." A sweet, gentle voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw his almost black eyes and smiled a little. _I almost forgot how amazing his eyes could be. _She thought. And that was weird. Even for her. So she shook her head and took a glance of the group.

"You know what? I do." She answered and it shocked Mike a little bit because Quinn was never drinking after her _experience_ and he asked her only to be kind. "I think I need it."

"Oh, really? So one for you?" Mike rather stated than asked.

"I'd prefer a shot of vodka, actually." She grinned. Mike stared at her in disbelief. And she blushed a little bit. "You know, I've missed a few rounds."

"Listen up, guys! I think that someone wants to join us tonight." Mike shouted as he handed Quinn her vodka. There was a huge applause and a few whistles. So now she was the center of the party and she seemed to like it.

_Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!_

She heard loud cheers so she just raised her glass and drank the liqueur. She grimaced a little and then toucedh her lips. "It's disgusting! How can you guys drink something like that?!"

"Oh Fabray, stop whining and drink that." Santana handed her a glass of orange juice that Quinn drank immediately.

"So who want to play Truth or Dare." Said Latina with an evil smile. Everyone nodded enthusiastically and formed a circle. "So I'll start. Mercedes. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Said Mercedes.

"Did you sleep with Froggy Lips?" Quinn felt like she could faint if her ex best friend would've said yes. She then unexpectedly caught Mike's beer and took a sip. The boy gave her a death glare and she gave it back to him saying a simple _sorry._

"No." The girl answered.

"Well, I don't believe you. He couldn't even keep his lollipop in the wrapper when he was with me, if y'all know what I mean."

"Santana please, you disgust me!" Rachel interjected. Quinn hugged her in her mind.

"Whatever." Latina said. "But that's the true, hob-"

"So..." Mercedes cut her off. "Mike. It's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Mike answered.

"God, you're all so fucking boring!" Santana hissed.

"How many girls have you slept with."

"Mercedes!" Tina yelled.

"Four." Mike answered immediately.

"Changster, I haven't expected that coming from you." Puck tapped Mike's back. Everyone started to laugh. Everyone but Quinn.

"Shut it, Puckermann." Mike said.

"Four?" Asked Tina. "You told me it was three."

Everyone started howling. Once again Quinn was the only one who didn't do that. She caught Mike's bottle once again and took a couple of giant sips. Mike wasn't even mad. He was focused on Tina who was now looking at him with anger.

"Dude you're fucked." Added Finn smothering his laugh.

"You do it with me, you told me that you had lost your virginity in a threesome to Santana and Brittany. So that means three girls. Who's the other girl, Mike? Are you cheating on me?" She looked him deep in the eyes almost with tears. Everyone was quiet now. Quinn closed her eyes and then she saw it.

They had been fourteen. She hadn't been that Quinn yet but she hadn't been The Lucy Caboosey too. And Mike had been the only one she'd known in Lima.

They had had that little obsession about Pokémons and Gameboys so they had been spending a lot of time together. For most of their free time they had been just buddies but one night something had changed.

_They were sitting in his bedroom and playing PlayStation as always. Mike's parent went to the theatre and they had all house for themselves. It should be perfect, right? For two buddies. But Quinn seemed to be a little distracted the whole evening. After the third time he beat her Pikachu he knew something was wrong._

_"Is everything okay, Q.?" He asked pausing their game._

_"Yeah." She told inconclusively._

_"I don't think so." Mike took her hand. "What's going on?" Quinn didn't answer. She started crying and she could see Mike didn't know what he was supposed to do. "Did some boy tell you something? Did he offended you Quinnie?" He had never called her Quinnie. He always said Q. or Quinn. "I promise, I'll kick his ass." He hissed hugging her._

_"It was a girl. And you can't kick girl's ass." She cried chuckling through the tears._

_"You're right. Do you know her?" He asked._

_"I know her name is Santana and she's from Lima Heights Adjacent." She said wiping her face._

_"I know her. She's rude most of the time. Don't listen to her. She talks shit about everything and everyone."_

_"Even you?" _

_"Even me."_

_"But you're the nicest guy I've ever met." She looked him in the eyes. This was the first time she thought how beautiful they were. Mike stood up and took her hand. She followed him and they were standing face to face. Mike put her one hand on his shoulder and hesitantly squeezed her hip. Quinn raised her eyebrow questioningly but he just smiled and started swaying to the imaginary music. _

_"She asked me once to make her French manicure because Asians always do French manicure." He laughed. Quinn smiled subtle. "She's just mean."_

_"But it was true. What she told me." Quinn's smile disappeared in a moment. Mike didn't stop swaying but slowed so he could concentrate on her pretty face. "She told me that I was ugly and I would never find a boyfriend." She wanted to pull away but he kept her tighter and closer to his body. She looked at him confused._

_"You're not ugly, Quinnie. You're pretty." He smiled. She smiled back._

_"You're saying that because you're my friend."_

_"That's right. But I'm also a guy and I know when a girl is pretty or ugly. And you're definitely the pretty one." Quinn smiled and her face lightened up a little bit. Mike didn't know why but he got closer to her. He then kissed her gently. It was her first kiss. She was surprised but happy in the same time. What happened next was awkward. Especially when Mike took a condom from his nightstand. She recognized it. It was the same that Mrs. Pilsburry gave them on sex education class._

So they had done it. It had been awkward and clumsy but magical in the same time. They had never told anyone. They'd never talked about it. They'd actually stopped talking at all. And it had hurt. Both of them. Mike had been trying to talk to her for a couple of weeks. He had tried to explain to her that it hadn't changed a thing but he had really wanted to be her boyfriend then. But Quinn had been really ashamed of herself. She had been telling herself she had sinned horribly the whole night and she'd known that even though it had felt amazing she must have stop whatever they had had with Mike.

The next time they talked it was in Glee Club but that was already a different story. They were different. Quinn was a blond beauty of McKinley High, head cheerleader and the president of the celibacy club. _How ironic._ Mike thought once. And he was bigger, stronger. He was taking his dance classes and he was in the football team. They pretended that nothing had ever happened between them. Until now.

"How can you even think about it. You know I love you. I would never cheat on you, Tina. You should've known that." Mike seemed to be offended and he truly was.

"So who is the other girl?"

"Okay, I didn't lose my virginity with Britt and Santana. I lost it when I was fourteen." Quinn was about to give him his beer back but when she heard it she just tightened her grip on the bottle's neck and again started to drink the liqueur. She was nervous. Too nervous. And Mike noticed that. He couldn't reveal their secret, right? "I met a girl on the dance camp. I fell in love and it just happened."

"You little bastard." Said Puck proud of his friend.

Mike looked at Tina and he saw guilt on her face. But he felt the same because he just lied to his girlfriend "Asian kiss?" Asked the pretty brunette.

"Asian kiss." He answered weirdly. A few moments later he looked at the place when his beer should've been and then at Quinn. "You drank my beer." He said like everything was alright.

"Your story was so fucking exciting that I just couldn't help myself." She said with irony and heard a couple snorts. He knew how mad she must have been. People still thought she was a slut because of the baby drama. Mike sent her an apologetic glance but she answered with a death look over his almost empty bottle.

"You're so hot when you're using the f word, Q." Said Puck. Quinn ignored him.

"I'm going for some more. Anybody?" She asked but she didn't really want to be their servant. Unfortunately most of them raised their hands. "Would you like to help me, _Mike_?" She put a fake, angry smile on her face. They left the living room and went to the kitchen. A second later Mike felt like he was pressed to something cold. He then looked down to see Quinn's furious face.

"Quinn calm down!" He said trying to be quiet.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Chang?" She let go of him. Mike straightened his shirt and looked at her.

"I'm sorry but what was I supposed to do,? I love Tina and I don't want her to think I'm cheating on her."

"You and your stupid Asian love." She hissed. She was oh, so mad.

"And look who's talking? The expert of the relationships." Mike exploded. She never saw him like that.

"You don't know me, okay? And you have no right to judge my relationships with any of those guys!" She yelled.

"I wasn't talking about them, Q." He lowered his voice. Quinn looked at him confused but felt a shiver when she heard him calling her like that.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Quinn looked him deep in the eyes trying to read what was in his mind.

"Nothing." Mike whispered.

"Why the hell are you two fighting?" Puck interrupted them.

"Mike's mad at me because I drank his beer." Quinn said looking into Mike's dark eyes. She then grabbed a couple of bottles and left the kitchen. "Such a possessive ass." They heard her whisper. Mike chuckled darkly at this. How good this girl was at lying?

"Dude, you can't be mad at someone because of some stupid beer. Especially at a girl. Think of it. The more she'll drink, the easier she'll be."

"Shut the fuck up for God's sake" Said Mike leaving him alone.

"And what did I do this time?" He yelled after him.

"What did I miss?" Quinn asked anybody in particular handing the bottles she was holding.

"Nothing special." Santana told her. "Rachel was telling us that she was still a virgin."

"That's a good thing, Santana." Quinn defended Rachel. She didn't know why. She didn't even like her.

"Thank you, Quinn." She heard brunette's voice.

"Whatever" Said Santana.

Quinn then sat down and took a sip. She looked at Mike who was sitting next to Tina. He was clearly avoiding her eyes. After a few seconds Puck sat next to her opening his bottle.

"So now it's my turn. Quinnie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" She said. And she immediately regretted that choice.

"I dare you to kiss Changster." Said Puck proudly. They both froze.

"What?" She asked shocked. _Where did that come from? __I can't just kiss Mike_.

"If you kiss as passionately as you fight over a bottle of beer, that'll be good." Puck told them smirking. The rest of the glee club looked confused.

"Come on, Quinn!" Finn whined. "A dare is a dare."

"I can't do that. He's Tina's boyfriend." She seemed to be indignant. Quinn looked at Mike. She could tell he was nervous. And then she looked at Tina. The Asian girl just shrugged and smiled.

"A dare is a dare" She followed Finn's words allowing Quinn to kiss her boyfriend.

"That's ridiculous!" Quinn said opening her eyes widely.

"Come on Quinn. That's just a game." She heard Mercedes. And then almost everyone started saying the same thing.

"Okay, okay." She shouted. "I'll do it. Just shut up."

She then approached Mike. Who was really nervous. Quinn looked at him then at his lips. He made them wet when he licked them with his tongue. Quinn bit her lower lip slightly. She was nervous. But she was also excited. Too excited for her liking. She closed her eyes and kissed him. At first it was slow and delicate. The only thing she could feel were the sparks all over them. Unexpectedly she felt him asking her for entrance and to her surprise she let him in. She felt his sweet mouth covering hers and she lost it. And so did Mike. They didn't know how long they were kissing but when they pulled away the room was quiet. They avoided each other's eyes. It felt so wrong.

"And that was exactly what I meant." She heard Puck breaking the uncomfortable silence.

* * *

So I decided to a little bit rewrite this story and add it once again. I hope you like it guys. Just tell me if I should do it or not.

Besides, have you enjoyed that little fabang mement in Thanksgiving episode? During the song. It could totally be their duet.


	2. Addicted to your touch

I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a-dic  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?

Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a-dic  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you

**~Addicted, Simple Plan**

Mike was staring ahead, but he wasn't paying almost any attention to the rode. He fixed his eyes pointlessly on the bright trails of the lights. He was overwhelmed by his thoughts coming back to the moment of kissing Quinn or to their conversation in the kitchen. He didn't even know why he was thinking about her. He obviously loved Tina. He adored her and her sweet personality. However Quinn's name always had made that kind of impression on him. When they were kissing he had gooseflash all over his body. He didn't want to break that kiss and he felt so wrong about that.

He looked at Tina. She was sitting next to him almost asleep. She drunk a lot. Too much for her. Mike had never seen her like that. And when he was looking at her face, where the strands of her dark hair were falling down gently, the guilt grew harder in him.

After a couple of minutes he pull in her driveway. He sighed laudly. For a moment he was considering if he should have carried her home. Her parents wouldn't have mind, they loved him. But he didn't know if he wanted to enter Tina's house that night. Tina could've woke up in his arms and knowing her, she wouldn't have let him leave. And he woudn't have had a heart to say no to her. And that wasn't exactly what he wanted. Not that night.

He shook her body slightly, which provoked a few groans escaping Tina's mouth. He smiled. He loved her among others for being so adorable. But he shook her once again. Much more firm. Her eyes opened immidiately and her forehead puckered.

"What's going on?" She groaned.

"We're here." He said quietly smiling. Tina bowed her head and forced Mike into a passionate kiss. He felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"Come with me. Stay with me tonight." She gabbled.

"No, Tina. It's not the best idea." Mike cut her off.

"And why's that?" He could say she was a little bit annoyed. He understood her though.

"I just don't want to, baby. I'll come around tomorrow." He said and got off the car. He walked to her door and opened it for her. Tina was sitting with her mouth open, but when she heard his grunt she got off too.

"Are you ok, Mike?" She asked stopping next to him. She was drunk but she knew his every single motion and all of his looks. And that wasn't the normal Mike. It wasn't her Mike.

"Yeah, what are you talking about? " He puckered his forehead. "I'm just tired and I want to go home."

"It's because of Quinn, right?" Mike frowned. "That's why you don't want to stay with me tonight?

"What?" He said a little bit amused. This masked his nervousness.

"I don't know, Mike. That kiss of yours… " Tina sighed calmly. "Neither of you spoke after that moment. You were both sitting quietly and you were avoiding each other's eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Tina." Mike laughed "You were the one who told her to kiss me. Neither of us wanted that kiss, that's why we were so embarrassed." Mike didn't even noticed that he started to scream.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would be eating each other's faces for five minutes, Mike."

"Don't exaggerate Tina, ok? I didn't do anything wrong." _Of course not. Except the fact that I am lying to you about her and I can't stop thinking about her from the moment when our lips touched again._ He thought ironically.

"I know what I'm saying Mike. I saw it." Tina yelled. She took a deep breath and sighed taking a few steps towards him. "You were staring at each other like you were about to fall into each other's arms. What is it about Mike? You and Quinn? You've seemed to have no interest in each other. You haven't even talk to each other that much. But from that look and that kiss I could tell like you had had a rough relationship in the past." Another deep sigh. "You were looking at her with such a nostalgia, Mike… " He didn't know what to say. He just wanted to run into his car and drive away. He was also so nervous. He didn't even know it was because of all the bullshit Tina said or because that bullshit was 100% true.

"You're nuts, Tina. Sober, think and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"But-" Tina didn't know what happened.

"No, Tina…" He cut her off. "I'll come tomorrow. And then we'll talk about it.

Mike got into his car and drove away immediately leaving his girlfriend on the driveway with an open mouth. He heard her screaming his name, but he didn't react. He felt as an even bigger jerk. But he couldn't be there any longer. He felt that that conversation went to the wrong place so he just couldn't. A moment longer and he would've confessed everything to her. And he couldn't just do that. He couldn't ruin their relationship because of his moment of weakness. Because that was exactly only a moment of weakness. He hit his driveway. It wasn't late. It was near midnight but there was no lights in his house. And he remembered it. His parents did go to their friends for a weekend. Good. He didn't want to meet them in this state. He had to think about all off this. He got himself off the car and locked it. He walked to the front door and put his hand to his pocket. The keys were not there. He rummaged all the pockets of his coat. Also nothing. He ran to his car. They were nowhere to be found. And than it hit him hard. Tina's purse.

"Fuck." He yelled. He couldn't just go there. She probably wouldn't even let him in. He had no choice. He jumped to his car and started it.

The way to Artie's wasn't long. Mike parked his car and pulled himself off the machine. He opened the door and went inside. He could still hear laud music and some of his friends. The odour of the alcohol hit him at the doorstep. He walked into the living room and almost everybody was there. Nobody noticed him. Santana and Brittany weren't in the room. Finn was kissing Rachel passionately on the couch. Artie was sleeping on his own wheelchair. Kurt and Blaine cuddled next to the fireplace. Mercedes was dancing alone in the middle of the room and singing along the song. Mike shifted his gaze to the other side of the place. He noticed bored Quinn who was sitting in the armchair and looking outside the window. His heart skipped a beat, for what he reprimanded himself. In spite of that he took a couple of steps towards the blond until he saw a well-build guy with a mohawk giving her a drink. She stopped for a moment. Puck sit on the arm of the armchair and laid his hand on Quinn's shoulder. He, than, glued his lips to her earlobe. Mike was surprised by their acts because the two of them hadn't spoken a word for all the previous year. Than the well-known, sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Puck, get off of me. I don't want to wrangle you right now. " Quinn said disgusted moving back from him. She didn't want to be rude. She just didn't want to spend this night with him.

"Babe, you know that we belong together." Quinn rolled her eyes. "And now, give Pucksourus a kiss, he missed you so much." Puck was drunk, Quinn was disgusted and Mike was jealous. Yeah. Mike was so freaking jealous. He always had been. He was feeling this strange sensation everytime he saw her with every other guy. However now, he could name it.

"Hi." He said calmly reaching them. Quinn fluttered her eyelashes and opened her lips gently. They were looking in each other's eyes. It was awkward but Puck didn't seem to notice it.

"What are you doing here, dude? Shouldn't you be with Tina now? In one of your extremely strange but still amazing asian sex positions?" Quinn rolled her eyes but a moment later she was staring at Mike again. He was doing the same.

"Not everything went according to plan, Puck." Said Mike looking at Puck for the first time.

"It's not that bad, right? The night's young." Puck rose his eyebrow and looked at Quinn. She was annoyed with his actions, so she turned away her head. Than the mohawk guy looked behind and saw Mercedes. He smirked at Mike and Quinn saying "Excuse me."

Puck went to Mercedes. Quinn and Mike followed him with their gazes. Puck came behind her and joined her in dancing. After a moment he whispered something to her ear and she giggled.

"Ugh… Disgusting." Moaned Quinn.

"You're talking about him picking you up a moment ago and now doing the same with Sedes or that she seems to like it?" Asked Mike with the same facial expression.

"Both." They laughed. After a moment Mike turned his head and looked at Quinn. It was awkward.

"So… you're sitting here alone? " He asked trying to break the silence.

"Yeah… as you can see…" She answered playing with her fingers. Mike nodded. Another seconds of silence.

"Quinn-"

"Mike-" They said in the same time.

"You first." Mike pointed her with his hand.

"Why don't you sit down?" Quinn asked. Mike nodded again. He sat down a few inches away from Quinn and looked at her. " Mike, I… I wanted to say, that… I would like to…" She tried to said something, but her words didn't want to make a sentence. "Thank you." She said finally.

"For what?" Mike wrinkled his forehead and smile gently.

"For no telling them. You could do this, but you didn't. I wanted to thank you for that."

"That's ok." Quinn finally looked at his eyes, but that intimidated her so she again looked at her hands.

"Besides I shouldn't have attacked you. I'm sorry. I was so scared that everyone could've known about _us_." Mike shivered when he heard that word.

"I know you regret what happened and I didn't want you to hate me even more." He said after a moment. Their gaze meet each other.

"I would never hate you Mikey." She giggled. "You are the nicest guy I have ever met." She said this familiar words with a voice of the fourteen year old girl. Mike once again felt shivers on his back. "Besides I've never regret it. I regret having sex with this guy," She pointed at Puck who was kissing Mercedes. "but not with you. I've never regret anything that had happened between us." She said it really quietly but Mike could hear her words. He surprised himself with a smile entering his mouth." Besides I'm so glad that he wasn't my first." Quinn added shyly.

"And I'm glad you told me this. You had stopped talking to me the other day so all this time I've been thinking I hurt you." Mike lowered his eyes with sadness. He didn't want Quinn to see it but she did notice it. "This eased my mind." Quinn unwilling touched his hand gently. He looked in shock at the place where their hands were laying. The blond took her hand and looked away. It was even more awkward than a moment ago.

"Everything's ok?" She asked.

"What?"

"I asked if everything was ok… with you and Tina. You said that something went wrong. You guys fought?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, sorf of." There was pain on Mike's face after he heard his girlfriend's name. Quinn was worried. Mike and Tina were perfect together. She was jealous of their happiness. She saw in them what she lost when she cheated on Sam. But Mike had other reasons. He left his girlfriend after a huge fight and was recalling old times with his beautiful would-be ex-girlfriend. And she was his first love. Yeah, Quinn. He had felt it since the first day they had met. Quinn always was his first. She was his first kiss, first time, first love. Not Tina, Santana or Brittany, as the others had thought. Quinn. And that's why he felt like he was the worst person in the world. He loved Tina, he adored her. But Quinn… She unwilingly made him vulnerable with the vibe of her voice. He forgot about everything. He felt so wrong.

"You know you can tell me Mikey. I'm good in listening to people." Quinn smiled honestly at him.

"Egh, Quinn I think I can tell you that." Mike sighed. He couldn't just tell Quinn it was because of her.

"Ok. You don't have to." Quinn cut it. She hated when people forced her to tell them her problems. That's why she left it like this. "Mike."

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" She said. Mike just nodded hipnotized by her long eyelashes. "Brittany was supposed to take me home, but she clearly has something more important to do with Santana. And I just really want to go home. Could you take me there, Mike? I mean, I could walk but it's far and I'd prefer not, so-"

"Yeah, obviously Quinn," He interrupted her. "No problem, besides I don't have anything else to do." Quinn smiled. "And I couldn't let you walk by yourself."

"Thanks."

Quinn took her bag and her coat and without goodbye she left Artie's house with Mike. The ride was silent. Mike turned on the radio because of the awkwardness. Quinn's face lit once she heard what song was being played.

"I love this song." She squealed and she started to hum the melody quietly. Mike was staring at her during the action trying to not cause a car crash. But she was so happy and enthusiastic, so bright that he couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"_So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down I'll carry you home tonight._" Mike sang.

"Well, it turns out Mike Chang has a great voice." Quinn smiled at him. Amazement in her eyes.

"Thanks." Mike blushed. "I've been thinking about the part of Riff in our West Side Story." He said shyly.

"You should totally do that. You'll be perfect as Riff." Quinn smiled lightly. "_Carry me home tonight. Just carry me home tonight…_" Quinn sang theatrically towards Mike. The dark-haired boy chuckled. Their verses fitted perfectly to this situation. Quinn giggled and she looked outside the window listening to the song.

When the car stopped Quinn turned to Mike.

"Thanks Mike." She smiled nicely.

"It's nothing." He answered the same way. "It was better than sitting at Artie's and waiting for everyone to leave.

"And why's that?" Quinn asked. "Aren't you going home?"

"My parents left and Tina has my keys." He sighed. "After our fight she wouldn't even pick up her phone. So I thought I would come back to Artie.

"You could sleep in my house." She whispered. Mike looked at her a little bit scared, a little bit nervous, but also a little bit excited. "I mean. My mother's not home. She's on some Catholic assembly and I don't want to be home alone. I mean. I like to know that someone is in the house. You can sleep in my sister's room if you want. Last time she slept there was two years ago and now it's the guest room and-"

"Quinn. Calm down." Mike chuckled. Quinn giggled at her actions. It has never happened to her. But this time was different. "Thank you, I would love to." Added Mike a moment later.

"So, you agree?"

"Yeah, totally. I don't want to go back there. They're totally waisted." Mike laughed.

They both got off the car. Quinn was looking for her keys once she felt someone's hand on her waist. She was about to scream when she found out that she was laying in Mike's arms. Mike put his second arm under her knees and kept her body tight. Quinn intuitively flung her arms around Mike's neck and was staring at him questioningly.

"You asked me to carry you home." Explained Mike smiling widely.

"When?" Quinn was surprised once she looked at his happy face. The same smile appeared on her face.

"In the song you were singing." Mike stated. It took her a couple of seconds to analyse his words and understand them, but then she giggled cutely. Mike's smile grew even wilder.

"Okay." She nodded gently. Mike improved his embrace and carried her home. She wasn't heavy. She was light like an angel that she really was. She fitted to him perfectly. They didn't stop smiling and smirking. He put her back on her feet and she opened the front door. She encouraged him to step forward. They finally took off their coats and shoes and walked into the living room.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn asked after a moment of silence. Mike nodded. "What about pizza."

"Pizza is good." His eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"Pizza is life." Quinn smiled and ordered their pizza. "We have to wait only 25 minutes." Quinn jumped from happiness. She looked over at Mike and her smile faded. "Mike, is everything okay?" She asked sitting beside him. She touched his back hesitantly.

"It's because of Tina," Quinn felt a weird jab inside her body. "And our fight."

"W-What happened?" She mumbled.

"We fought because of…" Mike lowered his hands and looked into Quinn's eyes. "Because of you, Quinn." She shivered.

"Me?" She faked a laugh. "Why? It's ridiculous."

"It's all about our kiss." Mike tried to hide his nerves, but it didn't work.

"But she was the one who told me we should've kissed." Quinn was shocked with this statement.

"I know. I told her that. But Tina wasn't refering to that fact that we kissed but to the way we kissed." Mike looked her deep in the eyes. Quinn knew perfectly what he was talking about. She was the one who shared that kiss with Mike. She was sure that everyone could feel the sparks that appeared between them. She couldn't describe what she felt when she was kissing her old friend. She'd never felt something like this during a kiss, even with Sam and he was an excellent kisser. She didn't know what she should've done in the first place. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Mike's warm hand on her cheek. Quinn immediately looked at it.

"Mike-" She whispered.

"Quinn I ran away. I left her there just because I knew she was damn right. That kiss… was magical and don't say you didn't feel it, because I know you did." Mike was trying to speak calmly, but Quinn could feel the emotions in his voice. A moment later she was inhaling his sweat-mint breath forthcoming her. She closed her eyes instinctively and when she could almost feel Mike's soft, warm lips on hers, she took a deep breath and mumbled a quiet "No."

"What?" Mike wasn't able to open his eyes and sober up from this haze yet.

"No, I won't do that again." Quinn straightened up and pulled away from him. Mike looked at her in shock, caused both with her reaction and his need to kiss her. "I'm not going to break another couple, especially you two. You don't want to ruin it, Mike. Believe me, I'm not worth it."

"What are you talking about?" Mike started to stutter.

"I'm talking about Tina, Mike," Quinn looked at him. "You told her earlier today that you would've never cheated on her."

She could see that with every passing second he was becoming redder and redder after the realization. She knew how ashamed he must've been now. And she was proud that she managed to stop it.

However, she couldn't understand that pang of sadness she felt when he realised that she _indeed_ wasn't worth it.

* * *

You like it guys? Tell me everything you think about it.

I hope you liked it and I would be able to update the next chapter tomorrow without any problems.

You know what to do, right?

Let the love in,

Lila.


	3. Revealed secrets

I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without and just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of, together all the while

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Picture, you're the queen of everything  
Far as the eye can see under your command  
I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
I'll steady your hand

My god, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Seen it straight to go  
I don't really like my flow, no, so

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear (Don't let me go)  
Something that were like those years (Don't let me go)  
Sick of all the insincere (Don't let me go)  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away (Don't let me go)  
This time, don't need another perfect line (Don't let me go)  
Don't care if critics never jump in line (Don't let me go)  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away (Don't let me go)  
All my secrets away, (Don't let me go)  
All my secrets away

**~Secrets/Never say never, One Republic/The Fray**

Monday morning had been always a rough day even for Mike Chang, who wasn't the one to complain that much about it. But this weekend got definitely under his skin after everything what happened. So having almost no sleep for two nights started getting back on him, his skin wasn't shining as always and there were purplish marks under his eyes. He was exhausted not only physically but it was his mental exhaustion that made him feel so week after all. Everything happened so fast and he didn't even realized when he got himself into some big, smelly shit. _How did I let this happen?_ He asked himself during those dreamless nights when his thoughts kept wandering between his girlfriend and Quinn. This whole thing was extremely confusing because all of sudden his huge feelings for Tina wasn't the most important thinh in his opinion. However, he was sure he still loved his girlfriend.

But he lost it, he made a mistake, even though Quinn stopped him, he knew he somehow cheated on Tina. And he needed to get it right. For his own sake.

Mike was standing in a loud hallway, massaging his aching temples and sipping his Red Bull when he heard a gentle grunt. He froze and almost mechanically turned around to see the lovely face of his girlfriend whose eyebrows were raised unnaturally high.

"Must've been a hard weekend, hangover is probably killing you now." If he hadn't known better, he would've said she was just being worried about him. "I suppose that's the reason why you haven't picked up your phone since Saturday." She told him ironically. "Wait, but weren't you, like, totally sober when I last saw you?"

"Tina, can we please just not do this here?" He was almost begging her but the guilt and tiredness were so hard to stand so he knew he had to tell her what he did, what his mind did.

Tina sighed. It was hard for her to stand so still and play a strong girl when she was crying all Sunday, hell, she was dying now in front of him. So she just took her hand from behind her back and handed him his keys. Mike looked at them like they were cursed with dark magic. "I don't know what you're hiding from me, Mike but if it's making you look like this, you better spit it out," Crap, he forgot how good she knew him. "And I need to deal with whatever it is because if not it'll kill me. It'll kill us. And I don't care if I'm being invasive here or something but whatever you did, Mike, I need to know it, okay? I need you to tell me everything." He saw how hard she tried to be strong in front of him but her eyes, god, her eyes were screaming with pain. "I'll be expecting you in here before the Glee Club." Mike nodded without a word and a moment later he watched his girlfriend walking away. He saw her arms shaking and he prayed she wasn't crying because it was already hard enough to stand.

He shot his locker, swung his backpack over his shoulder and started walking towards chemistry class but from the corner of his eye he could see a beautiful blond staring at him in dismay.

xxx

His fifth period was ending end even though this whole day was horrible he would've done anything to make it longer. But he decided to be a man about it and face his girlfriend. He waited until the break was over, not wanting other people to watch them fighting and with taking a big breath, he straightened up and headed to his locker. He saw Tina already standing there, annoyed. She was probably waiting for him the whole break but it wasn't the biggest problem in his mind now.

"Hi." Mike muttered quietly and Tina looked at him for the first time.

"Hi." She answered. "I thought you chickened." She almost smiled. Almost.

"I didn't want people to interrupt us." He explained.

"Right." Tina told him, quietly scoffing at that lame excuse.

"How about we sit?" He proposed feeling that his hands started sweating.

"On the floor?" Tina puckered her eyebrows.

"Why not." She watched him sitting down and leaning against the lockers. She sighed and did the same making sure her dress didn't show more that it was supposed to. "So,"

"Mike, why don't you just cut it?" Tina suggested feeling her chest tightening.

Mike looked at her, partly surprised by her straightforwardness but mostly terrified. He didn't know how to start it so he decided to follow her advice and just start with the most important thing.

"You were right," Mike swallowed. "about Quinn."

Tina's eyes widened in the second she heard her friend's name. "What do you mean exactly?" She spoke through her clenched teeth.

"Quinn and I, we do have a past." He added looking at Tina but she turned her head away from him. "It was long time ago, we were fourteen." Tina looked back at Mike with realization. He almost saw a light bulb over her head.

"Does that mean she was…" She couldn't force herself to say this.

"My first? Yeah…" Mike was trying to be really cautious knowing he was stepping on thin ice. "We were friends when she moved in, I was the only one she knew and Santana was picking on her all the time. We weren't together however I knew I felt something for her. One night she was crying really hard and I tried to comfort her and to this day I don't exactly know how it happened. Not that I think about it." Mike let himself laughed ironically at this statement. "She stopped talking to me the next day and that topic hasn't been mentioned till this Saturday."

"She was the fourth girl you slept with." Tina whispered. "You lied about that camp girl?"

"Yeah. I was about to tell the truth, to be honest, but when I saw how terrified she was I just couldn't." Mike felt too comfortable about it and Tina seemed to take it well even though he could feel how tensed her body was against his.

"That's why you two fought in the kitchen?"

Mike chuckled recalling Scary Quinn's face. "She almost broke my spine, that's hard she pushed me against the fridge." And knowing what was going to happen next he lowered his eyes. "But then the kiss happened…" Mike felt that Tina's body froze.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it?" Tina said sarcastically but he could sense that she was also very upset with herself. But how was she supposed to know? Mike was about to say something but he was interrupted by Tina. "Did it changed anything?"

"You need to hear me out now, Tee." Mike told her not actually answering the question but Tina wasn't stupid, she could read between the lines. So when she heard it she felt like fainting. "You want to know everything and I'll tell you everything, you just need to listen to me." She wasn't strong enough to say anything so she just nodded. And that little gesture took Mike over the verge. He knew she was hurting now and the worst part wasn't even said yet. "That kiss made me think that night. I realized I never had a closure with Quinn and that I wasn't okay with our unspoken agreement to not talk about it anymore like it never happened. But it was hanging there between us for all those years and it didn't exactly disappeared."

"You got my keys and my parents weren't home for the night so I drove back to Artie's. The party was almost dead when I got there and Quinn was the only person I could talk to, well she was the only person I wanted to talk to that night. And we kind of cleared that situation between us. I thought that maybe we-that I got my closure. But then she asked me to drive her home and when she found out I had no place to sleep, she offered her guest room and I accepted it."

Mike wasn't able to look at Tina now, he was so embarrassed and ashamed of himself but that was the only truth and he needed to be honest with her. He could hear that Tina was crying and it was killing him to no end. "Nothing happened between us," He heard Tina loudly breathing out. "but only because Quinn stopped me when I tried to kiss her. She told me she wasn't going to jump in between us. I was disappointed with myself but, if I have to be honest, I was also disappointed it didn't happen because I really wanted to kiss her."

"And I don't know what is going on now. I haven't slept since then trying to figure it out because the truth is I love you, Tee, very much but," Mike could hear his voice cracking and he was sure he was going to cry soon. "I feel like there's something about her that will always stand between us, even though she made it clear she isn't interested. And it kills me seeing you like this, Tee. I don't want to hurt you…"

"You already hurt me so don't you dare saying those things." Tina stood up screaming. He followed her action.

"Tina, I'm so sorry. I've never wanted this to happen." He tried to touch her hand but she took it away from him. "Are we breaking up?" He asked her with tears. He really didn't want it.

"What do you think, Mike? You hurt me, you're basically telling me you wanted to cheat on me with one of my best friends and I-" A loud sob escaped her body. "I can't be with you anymore." And after whipping her tears off of her pretty face, she walked into the choir room.

xxx

Quinn was sitting in front of the whole glee club on a single chair. She waited for everyone to come because it wasn't often when she got a solo. But this wasn't a normal song, she'd sing on different occasions. This was something she needed to do for herself because she was losing herself in the memories. And her life and her needed to move on, she kept telling herself, she was an independent, smart and beautiful woman and she needed to do it. Sam was her past and those memories, so sweet and beautiful, needed to be buried deep in her mind. There was no other way.

She looked at her iPhone that she's been holding by her side since Sam had left. There was a picture of them laying in the covers on the main screen. She needed to change it. One last thing. She did it almost letting a tear fall from her eye. She looked up and saw Tina storming into the room. She sat in the back and started looking at the ceiling, her whole body was shaking. After her she notived Mike wearing a familiar expression on his face. Quinn subconsciously sighed. _No, no, no, no. It can't be happening._ Quinn's breath fastened.

"Okay, everyone's here. We can start now." She heard Mr. Shuester speaking. "Quinn, are you ready?"

"What?" _No, no, no._

"The stage's yours." Mr. Shue smiled at her and Brad started playing first notes. No, it wasn't going to confuse her now, not now. Not when she's strong enough to do this. So she closed her eyes and started singing.

"Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you want the same for me

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never ever forget these images, no

Well I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you want the same for me

Goodbye my almost lover  
Goodbye my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?

So long my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do"

Quinn could feel her eyes burning. She couldn't keep them shut anymore. Those images she saw during this song made her more emotional that she had expected herself to be. But it was Sam, for Christ's sake and those lyrics were oh, so accurate. She looked up at her friends. Most of them was confused but they were swaying along the song. But then she looked at, lately, her best friend. Tina was in tears when Quinn first looked at her. Then Quinn noticed her eyes and it almost broke her heart because her friend was looking at her with so much pain, bitterness and sorrow. Automatically she looked at Mike, sitting across the room. She sow similar expression on brunet's face but other than that his facial features were full of guilt. It hit her hard. He told her. He told her everything.

"I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy to walk  
Right in and out of my life?"

And Quinn somehow wasn't able to get her eyes away from Mike Chang's ones. He was so beautiful. And he did unbelievable, she dared to smile at her during this whole scene. She couldn't let it happen. Never. But then, when she sang those last words, she realized that those words illustrated exactly how she felt about him. So when she couldn't stand it anymore, she closed her eyes again and there were no images of Samuel Evans anymore. She saw Mike and her instead.

"Goodbye my almost lover  
Goodbye my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Why can't you just let me be?

So long my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do"

"No, I can't do this anymore." Quinn heard Tina's voice and froze.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"I thought we were friends, Q." Tina stood in front of her, her beautiful eyes full of tears.

"We are, Tee. What are you talking about?" Quinn faced her friend.

"Then why didn't you tell me you slept with Mike?" Tina asked, her voice was cracking but was loud enough for everyone to hear. "What?" Was the only word heard in the choir room. Quinn felt her fists tighten from anger, embarrassment and nervousness.

"Tina, please stop it." Mike begged his ex-girlfriend appearing between the two of them. "She didn't do anything wrong. I told you it was just me. I was the one who tried to kiss her. Quinn stopped me. I'm so sorry Tina for what I did but this isn't Quinn's fault. You can't blame her for that."

"And that song?" Tina asked Quinn. "Why did you sing it? Why were you crying?" Now everyone got quiet. Mike looked at Quinn with an open mouth not actually knowing what he was expecting Quinn to say.

The silence was killing her. They were a secret. Nobody knew, Quinn thought. But being in this position she hadn't got much of a choice. Besides Sam and her were over for a long time now. So she took a deep breath, controlling those tears that kept searching the exit from her eyes and said words that took everyone by surprise. "My song was about, Sam." She almost whispered. "We got back together last summer before he left." Quinn took another deep breath. "He's gone now and I have to start living my life again. That's why I pick this song."

But she was saying those words directly in Mike's direction catching every second of his attention. And he knew what she meant staring at him. Maybe a part of this song was about Sam, maybe it was supposed to be only about him but he was one hundred percent sure that the moment their eyes met something appeared between them, some kind of understanding, compassion or maybe even a bond. And Mike Chang's heart stopped when she was fully convinced that she sang those last words only about him.

* * *

I'm sorry there is so much drama and so little Fabang but it was needed here.

I hope you guys liked it and you can easily notice my dilemma between Tike/Fabang/Fabrevans. It's just... I am not able to put hate in their relationship's descriptions. I just think that it's more realistic like that.

Just write your opinions on reviews and let me know what you think and if i've been doing it right.

Oh, and if there's a person who didn't recognized the song Quinn's singing, it's Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy.

Let love in,

~Lila


End file.
